The Lensherr Legacy New version
by Jaynaru
Summary: The lensherr legacy revamped and slightly better.


The Lensherr Legacy – New Version

By Jaynaru Montague

Prologue.

This story is based on an alternate view of the Lensherr family and their relationship with each other as well as other families such as the Darkholme family, hex factor, the hellfire club, the X men and various human organisations. Magneto or Magnus as he is known in this story does not look like his evolution, original xmen or even ultimate counterpart he is young handsome with dark black hair and a strong muscular build. His children are Lorna Dane, Anya Lensherr, the twins and Ashley and Nikki Lensherr (two O.C characters). Mystique is different also she is far better at being a leader is a great mother but still takes orders from Magneto who is know her partner as they are both Mob Bosses in the dark underworld of New York City. Mystique became a mob boss after her father died as she inherited his millions and his 'business'. The twins are much darker. Pietro is a man in every meaning of the word and is no longer a pathetic little troll like he is in evolution. Wanda has taken the form Of Scarlet Witch a reincarnation of the first scarlet witch an insane young woman who practised in the dark arts and was burnt at the stake in the 16 hundreds. Magneto or Magnus is the reincarnation of her father a horribly evil man who treated his daughter like shit (if you will excuse my French) and sexually abused her at every chance he got but of course because she is mentally unwell grew up believing that was okay. Anyway getting back on topic Anya is alive and is as much a Lensherr as the rest of them. Lorna is Anya's age which is twenty one. The twins are Seventeen and Nikki and Ashley are fifteen. Ashley and Nikki are Magnetos children with Mystique who is now dating Gambits father Jean Luc LeBeau.

Chapter One

Slowly the large oak door swung open alerting the occupant of the room to the person slowly entering the room with no more than a small squeak was made when closing the door gently behind them. Lifting his head slowly Magnus smiled quickly at the small girl before returning back to his work.

"Daddy a small voice called up to him.

Turning around to the side of his desk he looked down at the girl who was now pulling on his trouser leg and smiling.

"What is it Scarlet" he asked quietly.

"Will you come and tuck me in daddy pweese" squealed the little girl.

"Okay come on then" he replied lifting the girl into his arms and carrying her out the door and across the hall to his bedroom.

Opening the door he walked across to his bed still carrying the child he gently laid her down pulling the covers off the bed.

"Goodnight baby" he said sweetly smiling down at the child.

"Night night daddy" she replied lifting her head up to kiss him quickly on the mouth only for him to grasp her head in his hands roughly. He held her there for a minute longer making the kiss even deeper before letting her back down again.

"Now go to bed and ill be back in a couple of hours"

With that he left and headed back into his study.

Three hours later he had finally finished his business for the night and had decided to head to bed getting up from his seat he left the room and headed for his own. Once there he reached the bed and pulled the covers slowly of the bed revealing the sleeping form of his daughter.

"Scarlet" he whispered quietly.

Slowly the little girl opened her eyes yawning in sleep.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"Time to say goodnight properly" he stated leaning towards his daughter.

Slowly lifting up the hem of her night dress he climbed on top of her.

Ten Years Later

A small dainty hand crept out from under the covers of the four poster bed grasping the ringing alarm clock and throwing it across the room. Steadily the girl got up out of bed revealing long dark curly hair and a small fit frame; sleepily she headed towards a small door in the room .Abruptly she called out from the bathroom.

"Daddy you have to get up you'll be late for your meeting with Raven"

"Im up Baby, im up" a man called from under the covers of the bed.

"God what a night, your definitely getting better in that area honey" he complimented her happily.

"Thank you Daddy" she said peeking her head around the corner of the door and smiling.

"Go wake up your brother and sisters" he ordered.

"Yes daddy" she replied leaving the bedroom to wake up the rest of their family as Magnus got ready for his meeting with the Darkholme family.


End file.
